Shugo Chara Reader Version
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: NO SUMMARY LEFT Fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. Full writer dan readernya.


**Shugo Chara Reader Version**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer ©

**Peach-Pit**

Genre:

**Romance, Drama, Magical Girl, Fantasy, School Life, Slice of Life, A Bit of Humor, etc.**

Chara:

**Akizuki Airy and Reader**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

NO SUMMARY LEFT

fic ini dibuat dengan chara yang berasal dari penulis dan pembacanya. full writer dan readernya doank.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**Shugo Chara Reader Version** © **2014**

.

.

.

Cerita takkan dimulai tanpa adanya tokoh dari pembaca :) Silahkan isi form dibawah ini dan jadilah salah satu tokoh di dalam cerita ini!

Form ini diisi sesuai keinginan dan hak cipta dipegang oleh yang ingin mengisinya. Sesudah mengisi, kamu bisa menyerahkan dengan nge-PM sang penulis atau tulis di review.

Khusus untuk 7 pengirim form pertama akan menjadi anggota Guardian! Sedangkan sisanya menjadi tokoh sampingan. Disini, Guardian dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu Heart Guardian, dan Spade Guardian. Dibutuhkan 2 King (1 King Heart dan Spade), 1 Queen (1 Queen Spade), 2 Jack (1 Jack Heart dan Spade) 1 Joker (1 Joker Spade), dan 2 Ace (1 Ace Heart dan Spade).

NB: disini, anggota Guardian adalah siswa SMA, jadi usahakan umur (khayalan) berkisar antara 15-18 tahun. Yang umurnya belum mencukupi, bisa diubah umurnya (nggak sesuai umur asli, kok)

FORM=

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Umur:**

**Kelas:**

**Role:**

**Chair:**

**Penampilan, mencakup;**

**Tinggi:**

**Berat:**

**Warna Mata:**

**Warna Rambut:**

**Gol. Darah:**

**Ultah:**

**Zodiac:**

**Sifat/Kepribadian:**

**Hal yang disuka:**

**Hal yang dibenci:**

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:**

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Penampilan:**

**Sifat/Kepribadian:**

**Kalimat saat Chara-Nari:**

**Deskripsi Shugo-Tama:**

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-Tama lahir:**

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari:**

**-Penampilan:**

**-Kemampuan:**

**Keahlian khusus:**

**Lain-lain:**

Jika bingung mengisi form, silahkan lihat contoh punya penulisnya :) ini dia

**Nama:** Akizuki Airy

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur: **17 tahun

**Kelas:** 2

**Role: **Guardian Heart

**Chair:** Queen Heart

**Penampilan, mencakup;**

**Tinggi: **165 cm

**Berat: **42 kg

**Warna Mata: **_Amethyst_

**Warna Rambut/Bentuk Rambut: **Panjang sepunggung berwarna _violet_

**Warna Kulit: **Kuning langsat

**Gol. Darah: **B

**Ultah: **13 Agustus

**Zodiac: **Leo

**Sifat/Kepribadian:** over pede dan merasa dirinya yang terbaik. Ahli dalam pelajaran sains dan pecundang dalam pelajaran matematika. _Himedere_ akut dan paling benci sama orang yang memarahinya. Jika lagi _bad mood_, sifatnya berubah 1800 jadi pemurung. Tipe orang yang simpel dan _easy-going_, lumayan _friendly _juga. Bukan tipe orang yang suka menepati janji, awas di-PHP-in :P

**Hal yang disuka:** internetan, mencatat hal-hal yang menurutnya penting, membaca novel tebal (terkadang novel klasik dan fantasi), mengkhayal dan menuliskan khayalannya dalam bentuk cerita.

**Hal yang dibenci:** dimarahi orang lain, dilarang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya, di kerjain temen, dan dicuekin.

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Sebagai anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, sering tidur malem sampe pagi bangunnya telat. Tapi, dia nggak pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Kalau _boring_ ikut pelajaran sukanya baca buku tengah pelajaran atau menggambar manga asal-asalan. Klo udh pulang sekolah, dia suka internetan dan baca buku lagi. Belajar cuma kalau mendekati ulangan atau ujian :P

**Chara, mencakup;**

**Nama:** Aira

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Penampilan:** Berambut _honeyblonde _dengan iris _heterochromatic_, sebelah kiri berwarna _crimson _dan sebelah kanan berwarna _amethyst_. Memakai gaun berwarna putih tulang dan topi _fedora _berwarna ungu di bagian kiri kepalanya

**Sifat/Kepribadian:** _Tsundere_ dan over cool, ketus terhadap siapapun (termasuk pemiliknya sendiri, Airy)

**Kalimat saat Chara-Nari:** _Be The Best_, _Papuru_, _Action_! _Atashi no Kokoro_, _Unclock_!

**Deskripsi Shugo-Tama:** Warna _amethyst _dengan polkadot bagaikan _ruby_

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-Tama lahir:** Pada awalnya, Airy bukanlah gadis over pede dan cenderung pemalu dalam kesehariannya. Bahkan, dia menjadi _hikikomori _karena sikap pemalunya. Aira lahir karena keinginan Airy untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan menjadi pede.

**Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;**

**-Nama Chara-nari:** Best Action Papuru

**-Penampilan:** sama dengan penampilan Aira, cuma warna rambutnya tetap _violet_

**-Kemampuan:** Airayee The Best, membuat semua orang tunduk padanya dan mengalihkan perhatian padanya

**Keahlian khusus:** menari, bernyanyi dan menulis berbagai cerita khayalan

**Lain-lain:** dia suka mengatakan 'Be The Best!' sebagai ungkapan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi terkenal dan terbaik diantara semua orang

Oke, selamat berjuang menjadi seorang tokoh! :)

Berikut adalah form milik **Nakamura Hikari** :)

**Nama:** Nakamura Hikari

**Gender:** Perempuan

**Umur:** 15 tahun

**Kelas:** 1

**Role:** Guardian Heart

**Chair:** Joker Heart

**_Penampilan, mencakup;_**

**Tinggi:** 160 cm

**Berat:** 45 kg

**Warna Mata:** _Emerald_

**Warna Rambut:** _Pink_

**Gol. Darah:** O

**Ultah:** 14 Desember

**Zodiac:** Sagitarius

**Sifat/Kepribadian:** Seorang _Dandere_, tapi kalo lagi _mood_ atau datang gilanya (?), dia akan berubah menjadi _tsundere_.

**Hal yang disuka:** Musik, _anime_, _game_, belajar bersama dengan anggota _Guardian_.

**Hal yang dibenci:** Gelap

**Ringkasan kehidupan sehari-hari:** Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Payah dalam semua pelajaran kecuali IPA, makanya dia suka kalo ada yang mau sukarela ngajarin dia pelajaran yang susah dia pahami.

**_Chara, mencakup;_**

**Nama:** 1. Misa

2. Saki

3. Ai

**Gender: **Semuanya perempuan.

**Penampilan:** 1. Penampilan Misa hampir mirip dengan _cheerleader_. Rambut, mata, dan bajunya berwarna _pink_.

2. Penampilan Saki mirip dengan seorang pelukis. Rambut, mata, dan bajunya berwarna biru.

3. Penampilan Ai mirip dengan seorang _maid_. Rambut, mata, dan bajunya berwarna hijau.

**Sifat/Kepribadian:** 1. Misa: Ceria, ramai, banyak tingkah, ekspresif.

2. Saki: _Kuudere_

3. Ai: _Deredere_

**Kalimat saat Chara-Nari:** _Watashi no kokoro_, _unlock_!

**Deskripsi Shugo-Tama:** 1. Misa: Berwarna pink dengan polkadot berwarna hijau.

2. Saki: Berwaran biru dengan polkadot berwarna hijau.

3. Ai: Berwarba hijau dengan polkadot hijau pula.

**Sejarah gimana Shugo-Tama lahir:** Dengan keinginan Hikari yang banyak :v

**_Chara-nari, menyangkut antara lain;_**

**-Nama Chara-nari:** 1. Misa: _Hikari no Pinku_!

2. Saki: _Hikari no Ao_!

3. Ai: _Hiki no Midori_!

**-Penampilan:** 1. Sama seperti Misa, tapi matanya tetap berwarna _emerald_.

2. Sama seperi Saki, tapi matanya tetap berwana _emerald _dan rambut berwarna _pink_.

3. Sama seperti Ai, tapi warna rambut tetap berwarna _pink_

**-Kemampuan:** 1. Misa: _Pinku spiral_, mengikat pergerakan telur X, dan langsung

menetralisirnya menjadi telur putih

2. Saki: _Magical drawing_, fungsinya sama dengan Pinku Spiral.

3. Ai: _Remake Honey_, bisa menetralisir telur X dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Keahlian khusus: Bisa membuat lagu sendiri

Lain-lain: Memakai kacamata berwarna _pink_, dan _headset_ selalu bertengger di telinganya.


End file.
